


Space Oddity

by Asteraster



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)





	Space Oddity

提伯尔特闭上眼，天花板上柔和的白色人造光依然残存在他的视网膜中。他在心里将日程表上的事情过了一遍，然而他的思路总是跑回到过往的时间中去，他长大的房间，天花板高悬，死气沉沉。他把这个画面甩开，强迫自己坐起身，活动了一下肩膀，先是左边，然后是右边，关节轻微咯吱作响。他抓过桌上的水，连同维生素药片一起吞了下去。

他本以为出现在梦中的会是另外一些东西，真空中慢镜头一样碎开的舱体，蕨类一样分化不明的巨大茎叶瞬间退为灰色，朱丽叶紧紧抓住他的胳膊发出绝望的喊声。然而它们拒绝出现，或许是因为他早有预料，他们早有预料。当飞船点火发射时的推力让他们的胃翻江倒海时，所有人都有一种心照不宣的预感，这是一次无法返航的旅程。他们被选中，前往探索新的边疆，因为他们无所畏惧，充满勇气。提伯尔特一个接一个的看过那些宇航头盔下的脸，或许也是因为他们像自己一样，对于这颗蓝色星球上的生活感到厌倦。

一个月之前，他们刚刚到达计划中的最后一站，一整株植物包裹着的诡异星球。他们慌忙逃离，然而这玩意想办法钻进了返航的飞船内，趁众人不注意时飞速繁殖，甚至试图将罗密欧缠进枝叶间化为养料。提伯尔特当机立断关闭气闸以阻止那株植物蔓延进其他的房间，茂丘西奥一边破口大骂，一边拼命把罗密欧从茎蔓中扯出来，然后冲进小型逃生舱，并且在弹出时打开了飞船那一侧的闸门。他们在狭小的空间中气喘吁吁，透过舷窗看见断成两截的椅子和一个皱成一团的盒子在宇宙中滑稽地飘浮。逃生舱在飞船的另一侧对接成功，罗密欧被班伏里奥和朱丽叶匆匆推走。茂丘西奥没有跟上去，而是留在原地，“果断的决策。”他称赞道，完全不像提伯尔特刚刚差点决定牺牲掉他自己和最好的朋友的性命的样子，“如果真的大祸临头，我倒是希望能和你待在气闸门的同一侧。”

除了断了一条胳膊以外，罗密欧可以算得上逃过一劫。好消息没有持续太久，通信频道出了问题，他们与地面指挥的连接断开了。朱丽叶花了整整一天排查故障，最后她卸下一块天花板，看见无数孢子攀附在缠绕的线路间。

他们不知道这样的孢子究竟藏在多少个房间的墙壁后面，也承担不起再炸掉一个房间带来的风险。于是他们选择将这个房间封上，静观其变。

提伯尔特还是将记录仪上的航行日期往后翻了一位。他穿过昏暗的走廊，班伏里奥用胶带把被毁掉的那间屋子门上的窗外盖住了，反而使得这块伤疤更加显眼，提醒着他们正和一个寄生在飞船中的幽灵一起在茫茫宇宙中漫游。

“你的胳膊怎么样。”提伯尔特走进餐厅时，罗密欧正在尝试用一只手把果酱扣在面包上。

“还行，有一点低烧，我觉得是抗生素的原因。”对方回答。

“试试其他的药。”他说，同时感到后悔。提伯尔特都能从自己生硬的语气里听出一股命令的意味，虽然他的本意并非如此。

茂丘西奥开始在广播里播一首吵得要命的歌，并且试图汇报他编纂的天气预报。

“现在的湿度，还是干的要命，他们能把我们送进太空，却不愿意在空气循环系统里放一个加湿功能。”

朱丽叶端着餐盘坐在了罗密欧身边，提伯尔特起身离开。他在健身房骑了一会儿自行车，屏幕上虚拟出的山间景色与他擦肩而过，他感到热，把外套脱下来，坐在座位上看着景致发呆。花毛茛遍野开放，远处的高地雾气缭绕。他盯着其中的丛林，一种毛骨悚然的感觉笼罩了他。提伯尔特关上了显示屏，机器平稳运行时的微弱声响代替了蝉鸣，无数块黑洞洞的屏幕眼睛一样在四周沉默地注视着房间。

“提伯尔特，你得看看这个。”茂丘西奥的声音从通讯仪中响起。

茂丘西奥切进屋角的监控仪，分辨率算不上高，勉强能够看清一块植物一样蜷曲着的阴影从墙壁中伸展出来。

“这是在B区。”茂丘西奥说。

在飞船的另一端。

“需要我和他们说吗？”茂丘西奥的表情看上去不像是询问，更像是跃跃欲试。

“我们什么时候才能进入备用通信线路的有效范围？”

“两个月。”茂丘西奥耸耸肩，抱着肩膀靠在门框上，目光炯炯地盯着提伯尔特。

与媒体中宣言的航天英雄不同，提伯尔特知道，做他们这行的多少都有点……用委婉的话来说，与众不同。茂丘西奥从来不费心隐藏这种特质，他精力充沛，大脑里关于危险的阈值不是高的可怕就是根本没有，这让他成了绝佳的领航员，大家也饶有默契地不去试图弄清楚这个小疯子的脑子里究竟在运转什么可怕的计划。

稍晚一些的时候，这个小疯子遛进提伯尔特的休息舱，一边把他摊在床上的航行报告推到地上，一边扯着他的T恤衫。自从提伯尔特差点杀死对方之后，他们开始约会。这算不上什么值得大惊小怪的事情，长久的与世隔绝，封闭的空间，都是绝佳的发酵剂，就像罗密欧和朱丽叶一样。在航行刚刚开始的时候，他还在每周发来的视频通讯中听过一个叫罗瑟琳的名字，不过现在，罗瑟琳已经消隐在飞船外黑暗寒冷之中，和快餐店的塑料椅子，暴雨前空气里鱼鳞的味道，阳光落在咖啡上折射出的光，和所有其他被他们丢在身后的事物一样，变得陌生并且不再重要。

提伯尔特用手指轻轻按着对方身上被自己弄出的痕迹，有那么一会儿，他觉得自己又回到了那所大宅中。他有十多年没有回到那间房间中了，他忙着离开，加入军队，在一个又一个说着不同语言的国家度过黑夜，获得赏识，加入宇航员选拔。然而这一刻，身下床垫的触感让他感到熟悉，仿佛这十几年的时间只是一场漫长的白日梦。

“我现在非常怀念浴缸里的热水澡。”茂丘西奥在只有0.6G的重力环境下宣布着自己的白日梦。

“我知道你在计划什么。”他撑着提伯尔特的胸口坐起来，从地上捞过一张日志。

“你想让我改变航线。”他说。

“我们都见到了那个星球，除了羽状的枝叶外一无所有，这东西不能被带回地球。”提伯尔特回答。

茂丘西奥报以沉默，提伯尔特试着将他的头发捋上去，好看清对方的神情。

“你打算怎么和他们说？”

“只有你知道。”

“也是。”茂丘西奥突然笑了出来，“我们可能根本到不了地球就会被那棵树吞噬。”他重新俯下身。提伯尔特闭上眼睛，熟悉的房间又回来了，他很清楚这里只剩下自己一个人，他感到眩晕，火焰在炉床上舞蹈。他们在银色的瓶中时光内游曳，宇宙无边无际，损毁的空间站，枯萎的行星都将被吞噬，消失无踪，直到地老天荒。

“罗密欧又烧上来了，而且关节痛得厉害，我不敢给太多镇定剂。”班伏里奥截住了提伯尔特。

“给他用吧。”提伯尔特说。

他坐在椅子里，后背习惯性的绷直。朱丽叶坐在桌子另一端，披着一件毛衣，不自然地反复揉搓着袖口，欲言又止。

“有多糟？”提伯尔特问。

朱丽叶摇了摇头，“腕骨断开的地方有水肿，班伏里奥还在努力。”

他们的视线在空气中短暂相交又分开。在所有的成员内，朱丽叶是提伯尔特认识最久的人，她向宇航员选拔计划引荐了提伯尔特，将他从自战场归来后令人难以忍受的空白中拯救出来。

“战争结束之后，战斗才刚刚开始。”她说，“找点事情做。”

他们本应该和地面取得联系，将所有数据传送过去，那边的医疗组会介入，讨论出一个方案，手把手教他们如何搞定现在的状况。提伯尔特想要和茂丘西奥说说话，随便什么都可以，但是他正在和罗密欧在一起。一个只接受过简单急救训练的领航员起不了太大用处，但是有总比没有好。

班伏里奥在通讯仪里要求朱丽叶过去，她跑得太慌张，以至于落下了毛衣。

当天晚上，他们办了一个小型的追悼仪式。茂丘西奥不知道躲在哪里，朱丽叶没有哭，但是她看上去只不过在强作镇定。提伯尔特知道，作为一群人里职位最高的人，他应该说点什么，然而他质疑自己是否有资格这样做。

朱丽叶轻声唱了一首歌，班伏里奥扶着她的肩。提伯尔特决定把这个时刻留给他们，他朝自己的房间走去，在走廊另一头，他看见茂丘西奥的房间开着门，暖黄色的光从里面透出来。

他走过去，站在门口，茂丘西奥抬起头，他的眼睛通红，说不好是因为悲伤还是愤怒。

“你就站在那吧。”他说，“不然我会想杀了你。”

提伯尔特张了张嘴，在所有的话语中，他选择了最不应该说出口的那句。

“无论如何，我们也不可能及时进入通讯有效范围。”

茂丘西奥亲手修改的航线，他比任何人都清楚这一点，他用一种提伯尔特难以理解的眼神看向他，然后关上了门。

班伏里奥趁提伯尔特路过休息室时喊住了他，他正在摆弄桌上的一套国际象棋，大多数时候，棋盘另一边的人是罗密欧。提伯尔特站在属于罗密欧的那个空位上，觉得自己仿佛站在一具银白的的幽灵之中。

“你打算什么时候告诉我们。”班伏里奥用了一个陈述句，语气笃定，提伯尔特愣了几秒才明白他的意思。

旁边的平板上播放着纪录片，摄像头从南美的雨林上空略过，飞鸟从树梢上像云一样腾空而起。

“饮食配额变少了，但是我们的库存足够充足。”

班伏里奥是你最容易忽视的那类人，很少说话，带着微笑站在人群边缘。他和罗密欧的关系很好，提伯尔特不知道他们是怎么遇见的，对于他多年的战场经验而言，有些问题是禁忌，像魔盒一样，不应该被提起。因为你一旦知道答案，事情就变得复杂了。

比如，你为什么来这里。

在拿够了硕士和博士学位之后，班伏里奥回到了家乡一个大多数人无法在地图上准确指出的学校教书。你应该进NASA，然后把名字留在航天器背面镶嵌的铜板上，他的前女友抱怨道。并非所有人都有着远大志向，班伏里奥耸耸肩，觉得自己天性如此。罗密欧劝说过他，他只好象征性地往邮箱里投了份申请，结果排在前面的候选人不是突发意外就是身体素质没有通过。等他真正缓过神，开始思考自己究竟在做什么时，群星与他已经只有一扇玻璃窗的距离。

“真想知道他们正在做什么。”班伏里奥说，他在指地面指挥部。

“手忙脚乱，我猜。”提伯尔特回答，“然后召开记者会宣布我们已经死了。”

“那他们总算说错一次了，我真是受够了那些工程师说一不二的语气。”班伏里奥小声说，语气听起来无比轻松。

朱丽叶整个上午都没有出现，提伯尔特去找她，在她的床头发现了一具冰冷的尸体和一板打开的药片。他试着把朱丽叶和罗密欧放在一起，然而后者的房间已经被蕨类植物填满。他没有质问班伏里奥，而是一遍遍回忆朱丽叶仰着脸劝他做点什么的样子。

给自己找个锚点，她说，不然生活会吞噬你。

为了节约能源，他们封死了所有多余的房间，意外地发现在漆黑中那些植物会更安静一些。每天睡前，提伯尔特都会想象那些巨大的根茎从飞船的金属构件间缓缓穿过，在寂静中将他们包裹起来。这让他联想起童年时那些漫长的火车旅途，辗转于各个家庭之间，不合身的衣服贴在身上，黑色的阴影从车窗外有规律的滑过。

他们找各种各样的事情去做，让自己忙起来。药片就放在橱柜顶端，像是死神一样注视着他们的徒劳之举。班伏里奥顺着播放列表的电影一部部看下去，有时他会做一些笔记，另一些时候他会在沙发里睡着。提伯尔特用那个问题问了茂丘西奥，对方没有回答，而是反问回来。

“我听不出你的口音，你的床头也没有任何人的照片，你来自哪里？”

提伯尔特沉默片刻，“维罗纳。”他说。

“根本没有这个地方。”茂丘西奥笑出声，提伯尔特也跟着笑了。“就当有吧。”他说。

“那里是什么样的？”

“算不上很大，步行就可以走遍。”

茂丘西奥等了几秒。

“这就没了？你的想象力真贫瘠，至少也应该有个湖什么的吧。”

他凑过去，把头埋在对方的脖颈间，肥皂水和氯气的味道窜进鼻腔中。提伯尔特的一只手轻轻拽他的头发，试图把他拽开，茂丘西奥反而贴得更近。

“听起来还算不错。”他在对方耳边说。

太阳能电板出了问题，空气循环系统被迫中止。班伏里奥申请出舱维修，提伯尔特皱着眉，想要说些什么，茂丘西奥阻止了他。

“把行李拖进大学那天，我本来以为这就是这辈子去过最远的地方了。”班伏里奥说，并且拥抱了其余的两个人。

排风扇重新将新鲜空气输送进来，提伯尔特第一次觉得那声音如此令人烦躁，像是一个肺病患者的呼吸声。

茂丘西奥从橱柜里将最后的两片药取出来，“那玩意也在里面。”他说，露出嫌恶的神情。提伯尔特将药片夺下来，冲进水槽。茂丘西奥爆发出大笑，把桌子拍得砰砰响。“我们干脆再放一把火。”他说，笑得弯下腰来，上气不接下气。当最后变得嘶哑的笑声消失在空气中时，提伯尔特看见对方从眼角用难以察觉的姿势擦去了眼泪。

他们只留下了最小程度的生命维持系统，并且打开了所有封起来的房间。空气中的味道变了，不再干燥，混着过滤不净的氯气，而是变得湿润，带着若有若无的腥味。他们缩进同一件房间中，在茂丘西奥进门时，船体剧烈抖动了一下，他跌跌撞撞摔倒在提伯尔特的床上，侧着身子去拉对方的衣角。

提伯尔特在他身边躺下来，连帽衫一丝不苟地穿在身上。茂丘西奥不满地上手去扯，被对方按住，干脆保持着这个半搂的姿势，一动不动。

“真是热得要命。”他抬起头，看见提伯尔发际线处汗涔涔的。

“恒温功能停了。”提伯尔特指了指墙上一个熄灭的指示灯，茂丘西奥把那只手按下来，捧在怀里。

空荡荡的房间，七月的热浪涌进来，密密匝匝的树叶将阴影投在地板上，提伯尔特发现自己站在屋里，盯着桌上印有自己名字的入伍申请表发呆。他纳闷自己怎么会在这里，提伯尔特的名字在桌子上，他脑内闪过这个奇怪的念头。

如果再来一次，会是怎样？

“我爱你。”他喃喃自语，口渴得要命。

“那不是爱，你只是害怕死亡。”茂丘西奥轻轻吻他的侧脸。

“又有什么区别呢。”他反问。

提伯尔特的一生，像是永恒处在在两次宣判之间的紧张期内。他坚信所有事物都将从自己的双手中溜走。他通过了严苛的训练，从战场带着勋章回归，在全球直播的发布会上穿着宇航员的制服，但他一直在等一个人，穿着西装，拎着一个古板的公文包。那个人对他道歉，不好意思，犯了个错误，我们现在就把这一切全都拿走。

他能感受到茂丘西奥的胸膛压在自己的胳膊下，隔着两层布料散发着源源不断的热量。他前一刻刚刚说出伤人的话，但是这没有关系，反正讨来的爱没有价值。提伯尔特知道，自己已经得到了最好的。现在这一刻终于要来了，他松了一口气。

那株蕨类正在让空气变得更适合自己生长，他们的头疼得要命，太阳穴边的血管要冲破皮肤。远处传来一些声响，周而复始，他们装作无事发生。

“这地方一点劲也没有，墙壁和天花板都是都是医院一样的白色。”茂丘西奥说出来的话断断续续的，像是轻柔的羽毛，或是来自童年的声音。他的呼吸开始变得艰难，头发被汗打湿粘在脸上，“再和我说说维罗纳。”

“我的想象力很差，茂丘西奥，让我睡一会。”提伯尔特闭上眼，暑热又回到他身边。只不过这次，他发现自己没有站在房间里，而是在一座小镇中央，阳光打在棕黄色的建筑上，明亮却不刺眼。

他看到人影躲在屋檐下面，他认得他们。

班伏里奥、罗密欧和朱丽叶，他喊他们的名字。

“醒一醒。”他听到一个声音，但是分辨不清来自谁。

“我们去湖边。”他说，朝着那些身影走过去。

-END-


End file.
